The Misfit Genins: Kanaka's past
by U.Kanaka
Summary: This is the background story of an original character I made for a group fanfic. He is the half brother of Naruto and son to the yondaime and a kitsune mother. It all takes place in the Hidden Moon village. It goes changes to Konoha later.


Actions/Descriptions

"words in quotation" Kurashi/Zetsu/Hokaku's voice

_Words in italics _Kanaka's thoughts/voice

Darkness swirls all around.

"Remember." A harsh and raspy voice says

_What was that?_

"Remember that day." The voice continues

_What's going on? Whose there?_

"Remember that day, you cannot escape your fate."

_What's going on? Who are you? Get out of my head, Leave me alone._

"You will remember!"

An image of a tranquil forest is shown. A young child is seen training in the art of ninjitsu. The child did not resemble the others, for, atop his head, were a pair of black tipped, copper colored fox ears. The child also had a fox tail.

As the child continued to train, an explosion disrupts the silence and tranquility. Startled by the noise, the child looks around for the source of the interruption, with fear spreading throughout him. His fears were justified when he saw smoke emerging from his village. Not waiting another minute, he rushes off in the direction of the village, with his fear growing.

_No, don't show me the rest!_

"Silence!"

_Please. I can't stand it, no more. I don't want to see any more._

"Silence! You will remember!"

Another image is shown. This image is that of the ruins of the village. Flames follow the child as he runs, licking at his heels. The thickness of the smoke, forces the child to his knees, choking and coughing. The sense of dread within the child forces him to his knees, crawling along the ground, struggling against the smoke.

Once clear of the smoke, the child's eyes are greeted with a horrific sight. Dead bodies littered the ground, all brutally slaughtered. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief. An urge to vomit swept through his body like a plague. He turns and hunches over and throws up. He places his arm against his mouth after vomiting, and tries to regain his composure.

A scream rings out, and when the child turns to see the source of the scream, his eyes widen once again.

_No more. I don't want to see anymore._

"Shhh, Just watch."

The image returns, except this time, the image is that of a grotesque sight. A man donning a black cloak with red clouds is shown, except the man seemed more of a monster than a man. His face, eyes and hair color were all green and it appeared as if the man's head was in between a venus flytrap. This monster stood before an elderly man, who was on the floor, crawling.

The old man was Mr. Makihara, an ice cream shop owner, who lived alone with his wife. He had always wanted children, but sadly, due to an unforeseen accident, he was unable to produce. Because of this, he opened an ice cream shop, to be able to bring happiness to the children, since he would never be able to have one to call his own. He loved all the children in the village, even the young half breed. Whenever the child was made to cry because of the other villagers, Mr. Makihara would bring him into his shop and offer him free ice cream to cheer him up.

Mr. Makihara had been one of the very few villagers who treated the young half breed, as a child. In turn, the young child looked to him as a grandfather figure. The young child wanted to scream to the old man, to tell him to run away, but the presence of the monster, caused him to choke back any words he wanted to say. All he could do is watch in horror, with his mouth agaped, trying to scream to the old man.

The old man turns and tries to run away, but stops when he sees the child watching him. He stares into the child's eyes and simply mouths the words, "run". As the child turns to run, he looks back, only to be greeted with a sickening sight once again. The monster in the cloak, appeared to be eating the old man. The old man lets out a blood curling scream as the creature continues to devour his body.

The child runs off before the creature can finish the meal. Having been so caught up in the anarchy occurring all around him, he had forgotten about his mother. Though his mother was a powerful kitsune, he could not help but dread for her safety. Taking a moment to sniff around any clean air, he catches a faint scent of his mother. Though, not a hundred percent sure about it, he runs off in the direction of the scent.

_No more, NO MORE PLEASE! I can't take it, don't show me the rest._

"SHUT UP! Sniveling child, suffer as I must. Do you believe that I wish to be stuck in your weak, body? Your father did this to me and you will suffer until I can find him and make him suffer."

_Please. Stop. I can't take it._

A maniacal laugh shatters the silence.

"Good."

An image appears. This time, the image is of the young boy standing before his house, the front door, torn off its hinges, now lying out in front of the house. A wave of fear swept through his body as he entered the trashed house. Calling out to his mother, he searches throughout the house, but she was nowhere to be seen. His searching eyes finally fell upon a broken window. Upon inspection of the window, he noticed that it had been broken from the inside out. His fears were confirmed when he saw spots of blood around the broken glass. Immediately, he jumps through and runs off to his mother.

_Don't show it, please! I don't want to see anymore._

Chuckling is heard.

The image continues, and this time, the boy is an a clearing in a small forest. Frantically searching for his mother's whereabouts, his eyes fall upon something he had wished he would never see again, another black cloak with red clouds on it. The man, who wore the cloak had his attention focused directly in front of him, not noticing the young child. When the child turned to see what the man was so focused on, his eyes began to swell up and tear, it was the body of his mother.

_NO MORE!_ Tears can be heard in his voice _Don't show me anymore. PLEASE! I don't want to see anymore._

Laughing is heard.

"Pathetic half breed!"

The image returns, showing the cloaked man, raising his right arm. Grasped within his hand, is a kunai. Unsure about what other options he had, the young child removed a kunai of his own, and leapt at the attacker, stabbing his kunai deep into the cloaked man's right shoulder.

"Ughh, what the hell?" The man says

Turns and sees the child

"You bastard!"

The man slams his left arm into the child's stomach, throwing the child against a tree. Crack, the tree splinters with the force of the child being thrown against it.

Clutching his stomach in pain, he slowly brings himself up, hunching over slightly. Bringing his sights upward, he is greeted by the sight of the man's fist smashing into his face, sending him flying even further, skidding along the ground.

Feeling sharp pains throughout his body, especially his face, the child, tries to bring himself back to the standing position, only to have his legs give out. Feeling a wet, sticky substance on his face, he wipes some of it off with his right hand, and looks at what he wiped off.

Blood, smeared along his palm, creating a crimson covering, sends panic throughout the boy.

_I'm going to die here. He killed my mother and now he's going to kill me. _Thinks the boy

Unable to move because of fear, the child can only watch as the cloaked man moves closer to him, kunai grasped tightly in his right hand. Once close enough to the young boy, the man raises the kunai clenching fist, above his head. In a split second, the man brings down the clenched fist, with it, the kunai. The kunai slices through the air, then, upon making contact with the boy's skin, slices through the skin in a downward manner, cutting from the area of the forehead, slightly above the boy's right eye, straight down to half of the boy's right cheek.

Feeling excruciating pain swarm all around his right eye, the boy's hands immediately shot up to the injury, covering it, as the boy screams in pain, rolling about in pain. The man simply smiles evily as he watches the child squirm, raising his kunai clenched fist into the air, preparing to strike again.

The child, now sobbing, has stopped screaming and rolling around, and slowly looks up, while covering his eye still. Dread fills the child, sensing his time is near.

"Kurashi!" A voice exclaims

The man pauses with the fist still raised above his head. The child, seeing the pause in the man, slowly adjusts his body to see who had called the man, his eyes widen in terror when he saw who it had been.

The man, no, creature that had eaten Mr. Makihara, stood behind the man known as Kurashi.

"It's time to go Kurashi. Itachi has deemed this mission a waste of time. Neither the demon nor the target is present in this village. Itachi has said it is time to retreat, seeing as neighboring village re enforcements should be on their way here as we speak." Says the creature

Kurashi's face shows his disappointment, as well as anger,

"Dammit! I was just having some fun. Come on Zetsu, let me finish off the brat."

The child's eyes widen again at the man's statement about killing the boy's mother and possibly the boy himself as fun.

"Normally I would let you, but Itachi wants all of us out now. So lets go." Zetsu says, as he turns and begins to walk off.

Kurashi smirks a bit at the sight of Zetsu's turned back. Lifting his arm higher, preparing to kill the child, Kurashi is paused in mid swing by Zetsu's exclamation.

"KURASHI! LEAVE THE BRAT AND LET'S GO!"

Dropping his extended arm to his side, Kurashi sighs.

"All right, I'm coming." Says Kurashi

As he turns to leave, Kurashi sends a roundhouse kick to the boy's head, connecting and sending the boy skidding along the ground. Finally, Kurashi turns and walks off after Zetsu, in a few seconds, he is gone from sight.

Watching from ground, with the right side of his face pressed against the ground, and the other face, but covered in blood, dripping from his eye, he paitiently waits for the two monsters to disappear from sight. Once gone, the boy slowly rolls over onto his stomach, grimacing and grunting from the pain of broken ribs. Slowly, the child crawls along the ground, with one hand still covering his eye, making his way to his mother's unmoved body. Upon reaching it, he looks over her body, noting slash marks littering her body.

"Mom...mom...mom wake up, please wake up."pleads the child

Noticing his mother's lack of response to the pushing, he pushes harder.

"Mom, please wake up. Come on mom, wake up!" The child pleads a little louder

The child begins pushing aggresively, as tears swell up in his eyes.

"MOM,WAKE UP,PLEASE WAKE UP!"The child pleads loudly

It is then the boy realizes the large laceration on his mother's neck. The child now understands that no matter how hard he tries, his mother will not awake. Tears begin to fall, slowly at first, but soon, they stream down the child's face. The child places his face against his mother's stomach and begins to sob loudly.

((This is only part one, I am going to start part two of kanaka's past asap.))


End file.
